Various types of fence constructions are known. Typically, fence constructions comprise a framing onto which a series of vertically or horizontally oriented fence boards, such as palings, are attached. The framing often comprises a series of spaced apart upright fence posts that are anchored into the ground by concrete foundations and are joined to each other by one or more cross-members, which are often referred to as ‘rails’. The fence boards are commonly nailed or screwed to the fence posts and cross-members of the framing in an aligned manner.
The effort required to construct a fence of the type above depends on the overall height and length of the fence. A fence installer or builder must first prepare the framing and install the fence posts with supporting concrete foundations, and also fix the cross-members in place. The installation of the fence boards on the framing can be time consuming as each board requires alignment and fixing via nails or screws into the framing.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fence, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.